


Language Barrier

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (very short and perceived by Derek), Angst, Background Erica/Boyd, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attack, Pining Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "will you plz write a cute little thing kinda like that avengers first language spell and example stiles starts making sneezing/vaguely polish or Welsh language noises and literally no one understands him and he yells a whole lot of sneezy sounds at a really confused Derek and Derek being a freaking genius sorta has a basic grasp of whatever the heck language he's speaking but he's pretty sure there's a lot of 'love you' and 'eyebrows' and 'wolf' and random words he's picking up from that mess"</p>
<p>(Inspired by <a href="http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/113463961016/aw-blog-no-imagine-the-avengers-getting-hit-with">this</a> post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek looked around the loft in amazement. He’d never understood why his mom had been insistent on them learning at least one other language. She’d simply said, ‘You never know.’ Well, he definitely hadn’t known this would happen.

They were cursed, all of them, including Derek. Derek was the lucky one, though. At least he was English all the way through. This meant he was the only one who had been able to explain to the Sheriff and Deaton that they seemed to have been cursed to speak their ancestral languages.

Scott and Erica were both speaking in rapid Spanish, though there were definitely some words in Gaelic coming out of Scott’s mouth as well. Boyd never talked much, so the fact that he could only communicate in a mixture of English, Scottish Gaelic and what was probably an African language, wasn’t very noticeable. Lydia was mostly speaking English as well, though the curse words she was muttering every time she hid a dead end with her research for a cure, sounded very German. Allison could only speak French and had taken the opportunity to call up some of her European relatives checking if they knew of a way to fix this. Isaac, who could only speak French as well, was sitting next to her and listening in on the conversation.

Nobody seemed very upset about the curse. As curses went, this was pretty mild, funny even. Everyone had found spot to relax and wait for good news. Except for Stiles, who was pacing around the loft, muttering things under his breath in Polish. He’d started with some very colourful descriptions of what he would do to that witch if he ever caught her. The mutterings had simmered down to sentences that didn’t make a lot of sense to Derek. It sounded like he was lamenting the fact of having to move to Poland and leaving his great love behind. He assumed Stiles was talking about Twizzlers or curly fries.

Derek had learned Spanish and French in high school. In New York, he’d picked up some Russian and Polish as well. This meant that he’d been promoted to translator the moment they’d found out what had happened. Thankfully, they could all still understand English, even if they couldn’t speak it.

Allison waved at him to get his attention.

‘ _Oui, merci, grand-mère_ ,’ she said. She was smiling happily and Isaac was looking excited as well. The girl said her goodbyes and hung up. She didn’t wait with telling Derek her exiting news.

‘That’s it?’ Derek asked, just to be sure. ‘That’s all we have to do?’

Allison nodded happily.

The cure turned out to be pretty simple. No sacrifices, spells, herbs or maiming was necessary. All they had to do was say a word in another language. Unfortunately, this sounded easier than it was. Derek’s tongue kept tripping over all the words, the curse forcing him to speak English. He’d tried to keep it simple, but o _ui_ came out as _yes_ , the same went for _si_. _Chien_ became _dog_ , and _mar_ turned into _sea_. It was very annoying.

Lydia was the first to succeed, by exclaiming a very loud, ‘ _Merde_!’ Scott and Erica weren’t far behind. Derek was next, and then Isaac and Allison high-fived when they both said _soup_ at the same time. It wasn’t clear when Boyd had gotten rid of his curse, but when they all turned to him and he told them he was good, in perfect English, Erica jumped him and the focus shifted to Stiles.

Stiles was still pacing, but he’d gone back to muttering profanities. It was obvious he was trying to say them in English, but the words kept getting twisted into Polish. When he realized that everyone but him had managed to break free, he threw up his hands and stormed out onto the balcony.

Scott made to follow, but Derek shook his head. Stiles wouldn’t want compassion right now, he needed someone to yell at.

And he did.

The moment Stiles spotted him, a river of words came out of him. He was gesticulating wildly. Pointing to Derek, pointing to himself, waving his arms around as if he were pointing to the entire world. Derek’s Polish wasn’t good enough to catch the entire story, but he got a couple words. He definitely heard _idiot, wolf_ , maybe _werewolf, eyebrows, curse, city, forest, sleeping, driving, perfect, kiss_. It seemed like Stiles was talking about him, but that couldn’t be, because there was an _I love you_ in there as well. At least, Derek was pretty sure there was. And that didn’t make sense, because Stiles didn’t love him. Did he?

Derek looked closer at the human, listened closer. Stiles’ heartbeat was out of control. The wolf could almost hear the blood racing through his veins. Stiles’ breathing was faster as well, high and shallow. And the look on his face was almost desperate.

The air started filling with an acidic scent. It was something Derek hadn’t smelled for a while, but had been very common in the years after Peter’s first rampage. Stiles was about to have a panic attack. Derek pulled him to his chest, one hand rubbing Stiles’ lower back, the other tucking Stiles’ head into the crook of Derek’s neck.

‘It’s going to be okay, Stiles,’ Derek whispered. ‘You _are_ okay. If you can’t break it, we’ll all take course in Polish. You’re not alone, Stiles.’

Stiles was calming down a little. The scent was dissipating, but his heart and breath were still racing.

Stiles pulled back and pointed a finger at Derek.

‘Me? You mean would I take a course for you?’

Stiles nodded.

‘Of course I would,’ Derek said. How could Stiles think otherwise? Derek had thrown himself in front of the guy when the witch had thrown the curs them. He would die for Stiles, and he would definitely learn another language for him.

Stiles gaped at him for a second, then moved forward so fast, Derek froze when their lips connected.

The kiss was too hard, too desperate. There was too much teeth and too much tongue. Stiles’ hands were gripping Derek’s shoulders too tightly. And Derek was okay with it. Stiles needed the confirmation that he mattered and he was happy to give that. So he kissed back just as hard, just as desperate. He wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles, what at any other time would’ve been too tight.

‘Holy shit,’ Stiles breathed when he pulled back. ‘You kissed me back.’ Then his eyes started to sparkle and a smile stretched his lips across his face. ‘Holy shit, I’m speaking English!’

Derek nodded. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he let go? Was it okay if he kissed him again?

Stiles didn’t seem to have any of those doubts, because he launched himself at Derek, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

This kiss was softer, happier, still desperate, but in a completely different way. Stiles’ arms were wrapped around Derek’s neck and his fingers tangled in Derek’s hair. The weight of Stiles in Derek’s palms and the pressure of his legs squeezing Derek’s waist, was perfect. The little moans and sighs Stiles breathed out were answered enthusiastically. The only thing that wasn’t perfect about the kiss was that it didn’t last long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
